1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting and receiving sound, and in particular, to transmitting encrypted data within sound. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for concealing data within sound using sounds characteristic of the environment.
2. Background
Currently, different types of encryption algorithms are present for encrypting data and providing secure communications. However, with some currently available encryption methods, certain risks may still be present. For example, some encryption methods use encryption keys that are shared between the transmitter and the receiver of encrypted messages. These types of encryption keys may be easily obtained, directly or indirectly, by an unauthorized person. An unauthorized person may, for example, use guesswork, brute-force search techniques, dictionary program-based methods, and/or other types of methods to obtain an encryption key.
Further, in some cases, the transmission of data, whether encrypted or not encrypted, may be vulnerable to certain threats through the very awareness of the existence of the transmission. As a result, concealing the communications channels used to transmit data may be beneficial. However, some currently available methods for concealing communications channels may be less effective than desired.
As the need for and importance of secure communications increase, the complexities and costs associated with encryption algorithms also increase. The complexities and costs associated with some currently available encryption methods may be greater than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.